marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = Africa | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Skilled hunter | Education = Trained hunter and games keeper | Origin = Human mutated into an hybrid of human, leopard, lion and cheetah | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Matt Wayne | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 2 | Last = The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 3 | HistoryText = Sergei Kravinoff was a Russian games keeper living and working in Africa. Kravinoff was the most skilled hunter in the known world, normally dressed in a lion-themed vest and relying only on his natural skills to catch his prey. He even had a pet lion as his partner. Kravinoff arrived in New York with Calypso and his pet lion to track down Spider Man. Kravinoff met Spider-Man where he provided a reasonable challenge but was still subdued before too long. Kravinoff after his defeated was convinced that he lost because of Spider-Man's genetically altered physiology. Kravinoff later with the help of his lion tracked Spider-Man's scent around the city even to Daily Bugle which terrified the staff and angered Jameson until he ran into the ESU Labs. He insisted that Proffesor Miles Warren provided Spider-Man with his powers. Professor Warren used a serum created from his own research and based on Dr. Connors own "Lizard" formula, Kravinoff was then mutated into a humanoid black-maned lion-like creature with elements of leopard, lion and cheetah DNA. Kravinoff then decides to change his name to Kraven the Hunter. He then goes to hunt Spider-Man tracking him via his scent. Kraven in his mutated feline form, he easily out speeds and overpowers Spider-Man and only being narrowly escaped after being tied up with most of his webbing. Kraven after the second fight is rescued by Calypso Ezili who is his love interest. Master Planner asks him if he would like to hunt in a pack. Kraven is sent by the Master Planner to break Dr. Octopus and Electro from Ravencroft. He helps Electro escape, but Dr. Octopus does not want to leave. Kraven then joins the second group of Sinister Six . The team now consists Kraven, Mysterio, Vulture, Electro, Sandman, and Rhino. After Vulture, Electro, Sandman, and Rhino were defeated, he and Mysterio attack Spider-Man. Kraven is knocked unconscious by the exploding Mysterio robot. Though Mysterio was arrested, Kraven alongside the other four villains were saved by the Tinkerer at the last minute. Dr. Octopus during a fight with Silvermane and Tombstone tries to call Kraven for backup only for Dr. Octopus' phone to be jammed by the Green Goblin. | Powers = Seemingly those of Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Sergei Kravinoff (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Sergei Kravinoff appears in the The Spectacular Spider-Man voiced by Eric Vesbit. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Human/Cat Hybrids Category:Jackal Experiment Category:Multiple Hybrids